1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing valve for hot and cold water comprising a housing unit with two supply lines and an outflow and a control means for regulating the delivery quantity and delivery temperature; a control plunger disposed in a housing bore being limitedly axially displaceable and rotatable as a result of actuation of the afore-mentioned control member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing valves of this type are already known. Many of the known devices have a very complicated structure owing to the use of conventional valve packings and furthermore, their plunger systems are not universally applicable.
Mixing valves are also known wherein the hot and cold water enters the housing bore radially and the mixed water leaves the control plunger in an axial direction. As a result, a fixed function must be assigned to each movement of the control plunger. The axial movement of the control plunger is generally used for quantity control and its rotational movement for temperature control. Accordingly, it is not possible to use the same control plunger in different types of mixing valves without providing for different movements of the control member.
In addition, in the case of the known mixing valves it is not possible to continuously limit or fix the movements of the control plunger both in an axial direction and in the direction of rotation. This would be advantageous in the case of a universally applicable mixing valve as it is necessary to limit the mixing temperature or the quantity of water, or both, for certain applications.